The Things He Didn't Say
by Inhibitedmonochrome
Summary: Everything changes with just one decision. The first time he sees her, he doesn't know. DMHG.


The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He hesitates before moving forward to help. After all, he has been raised to be a gentleman, and gentlemen help ladies in need. He grabs a hold of one of the handles of the bag, and she looks up, startled. He gives a small nervous smile, which, to his relief, she returns. Together they carry the heavy bag up the train and into a cabin.

Since the train looks to be full, they share a cabin on the train. After a brief introduction and a polite handshake is exchanged, they settle down for the long ride ahead. He asks about the books in the bag, which she explains to be supplementary materials she has already read up on to prepare for the school year. He discovers that she's afraid that her lack of magical background will set her back in school. He finds this odd, since from what he can tell she seems like a highly intelligent girl.

She on the other hand, wonders if his hair is naturally so pale or was dyed. When he questions her about the books in her bag, she is hesitant to reveal more about her background. She has heard about the prejudice towards muggleborns from reading books on wizarding history. She hopes he will not leave because of that. Thankfully, he says that he believes she will do fine in school. That must mean he doesn't mind it at all.

They become best friends over the years, and when they graduate, he realizes that he cannot tell anymore if he likes her just as a friend, or as someone more. He knows his father is already unhappy with his friendship with a "mudblood", but he refuses to bow down to his father's opinions. He asks her out, and she accepts.

One day, he proposes with a ring he made specially for her, since he has been disowned and no longer can access the family heirloom ring. She is elated and overwhelmed nonetheless, and says yes. They have their wedding on a beautiful spring day in front of all her friends and family members and none of his. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He hesitates before moving forward to help. They become good friends as a result, which he is very glad for.

Eventually he realizes he fancies her very much, but is too nervous to tell her. She makes a lot of new friends over the years and when they graduate, one of her other male friends asks her out, and she accepts. He is greatly disappointed, but there is nothing he can do.

When they break up, he is secretly happy, although he comforts her when she comes over to his place in tears. He decides that he cannot let this chance go past him anymore, and tells her that he's the one who truly cares about her. She wipes her tears away and looks up at him in confusion. He asks her out, but tells her she can take her time to heal from her recent break up before considering going out with him. Truthfully, he can't wait for her to say yes.

A month later, she finally owls him with a reply that makes him elated beyond measure. They spend their life together, almost like in a fairytale story, and he is just glad he didn't give up the second chance that was given to him.

* * *

The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He steps forward to help, but then stops. There are so many people at the platform today anyway, she'll somehow find help, he's sure. Later, he spots her in a cabin with the read headed Weasley and a dark haired boy he doesn't recognize. It is only during the Sorting ceremony that he realizes it is the great Harry Potter. His father did mention something about making friends with The Boy who Lived, so he goes to introduce himself halfway through the feast. The four become friends and are well known throughout the school as an inseparable group of friends.

At the graduation ceremony, Weasley finally asks her out, after so many years. He would have rather himself be the one going out with her, but she looks content with her relationship, so he doesn't say anything.

At their wedding ceremony, he thinks that she doesn't look as happy as she should be at her own wedding. He goes up to her afterwards, gives her a hug and tells her how glad he is for her. She looks up at him, and for a moment he sees something in her eyes. The moment goes away quickly, and she thanks him with an unconvincing grin. He thinks he may have been wrong, but shakes off the feeling. They part, live their separate lives, and meet once a year at the annual Christmas party for Hogwarts graduates.

* * *

The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He wants to help, but realizes she must be a muggle born from the clothes she is wearing. He is reminded of his father's warnings against mudbloods, and distances himself from her. Over the years, they taunt and hurt each other with their words. When she tops the class regularly, he becomes even more irritated at her.

At their graduation, she suddenly appears in front of him and sticks her hand out. She says she is sorry for the mean words she has spoken over the years and hope he will forgive her. They are not children anymore, and she wants to let him know that she has put the past behind her. He moves in auto pilot mode, shakes her hand and nods to indicate his acceptance. He never meets her again after that, because his father tells him not to attend the alumni gatherings of "distasteful society".

* * *

The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He recognizes her as a mudblood almost immediately, and kicks her bag away while making a comment about dirty blood. She looks at him with anger in her eyes, grabs her bag and heads into another cabin.

He sees her around the school with potterhead and weasel. They too, are company he doesn't want to keep. Some of the guys in the common room talk about how hot she has become. He tells them to shut up and remember who she is. Lower than them, inferior goods. Although some part of him agrees.

Many years later, he reads from the headlines that she is getting married to the weasel. He can't help but think she looks absolutely beautiful in the picture. His wife enters the room to ask him to head down for dinner. He knows his life is good as it is.

* * *

The first time he sees her, she is dragging into the Hogwarts Express a book bag that's about to break at its seams. He walks away immediately. They never talk until throughout their schooling years. He hears from someone later in his life that she has gotten married to somebody, but he can't remember who. He didn't really pay attention to it, anyway.

* * *

The first time he sees her, he doesn't know how much that moment matters.


End file.
